Can't Buy Me With Strawberries
by Val
Summary: The story of a guy who loves a girl, despairly tries to please her but can't understand her. The story of a girl who cannot control her angers. A total Y/B. Review please.
1. Chapter I: The First Kiss

Authors' notes: In the first manga of Dragon Ball, Bulma says "I'd wish for a mountain of strawberries, but first, I need a fiancé" (or smething close to this, I read it in French, heh). This is where her passion for the fruit in this fic comes from.   
This is also the first chapter of...hum....a few... and it's entirely Yamcha/Bulma, because that couple is sooooooo cute and doesn't get enough of positive attention. ^^ I'll so be TRYING to show why they stayed together during so many years, when things were so bad between them. (wish me good luck V_V)  
Mwahaha, tis all, go ahead, read and please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter I: The First Kiss  
  
  
  
  
- Good bye, Goku! Take care!   
- See ya guys!   
Bulma waved insanely to the little boy on his golden cloud until he was out of sight. She sighed with a sad smile, already missing her strange friend. Since they had met, simple quest for the Dragon Balls had turned into a great adventure and even she hadn't been able to make her wish, she did get a fiancé. She gave a look at Yamcha, who was piloting the flying engine as laughing with Puar. "He's so cute" she thought, her heart warming up. "Cute, strong, sweet, caring, courageous..."   
  
- Hm, Yamcha? she said with an innocent voice.   
- Yes?   
  
He smiled lovingly to her. Even though a tooth was missing, his smile was still the brightest. Bulma blushed and patted his knee.   
  
- Why don't you let Oolon pilot? We could go on the back seat and... Get to know each other better...   
  
She winked at him, causing Oolon to whistle and Puar's eyes to widen beyond realistic possibilities.   
  
Yamcha's skin turned to a strange shade of blue under his tan as the young girl's hand was making its way up his thigh.   
  
- He... Couldn't reach the pedals, he said with a panicked voice.   
- He just have to change into something with long legs!   
- But I couldn't pilot for more than five minutes, said Oolon, unwilling to be the pilot.   
  
Bulma frowned, a bit annoyed. Yamcha stared at her, helpless.   
  
- Puar then!   
- I don't know how to, said the blue cat, worryingly looking at Yamcha.   
- Sounds like I can't go on back seat, he said, relieved.   
  
The blue haired girl took back her hand and crossed her arms.   
  
- Fine.   
  
Her cold voice made the three others shiver. Yamcha felt a little bit guilty, but the relief of staying on the front seat was stronger.   
  
After a moment of silence, he dared giving a look to his girlfriend.   
  
- Hmm... Bulma?   
- What?!   
  
"She's mad..."   
  
- Huh... Where are we going, exactly?   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
- It's right there, said Bulma as pointing buildings under them.   
  
Three pairs of eyes widened.   
  
- It looks like a palace! said Puar.   
- A modern palace, corrected the teenager with a proud grin. You can land there, Yamcha.   
- O... Okay...   
  
He carefully landed the engine on the perfectly green grass, almost ashamed of touching it. Bulma opened the bubble that took place of door and jumped out. She stretched, a large and satisfied smile on her face.   
  
Yamcha helped Oolon to get on the ground, then turned his plane into a capsule. Bulma wrapped her arms around one of his, visibly forgetting her anger of a while ago.   
  
- Let's go inside and eat... Strawberries!!   
  
A hungry gleam lightened her blue eyes, she licked her lips. Yamcha sweat dropped, but smiled still.   
  
She started dragging him to the main door when she noticed Oolon and Puar, one standing and one floating behind, looking a tad embarrassed.   
  
- What are you doing?! You come too! We have a lot of place and dad loves animals, don't worry!   
  
They both gulped and pales, but followed the couple, as Bulma as telling Yamcha about the refreshing taste of a big, red, juicy strawberry crushed by the tongue against the palate...   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
- Isn't it good?!   
  
Bulma filled her mouth with some more strawberries, childishly happy. Yamcha smiled, playing with the belt of his brand new pants, gotten for him less than an hour after he'd entered Capsule Corporation. Bulma had decided he couldn't go around with his wild clothing.   
  
- If you wanna train like that, ok, but I won't be seen with you dressed like that! she had explained, quite rudely.   
  
He'd accepted because, anyway, he wasn't to spend his life with the same outfit. Plus, she seemed very please by his appearance now. Or almost. As she wolfed down more of her favourite fruit, her blue gaze didn't leave him, like it was looking for a default.   
  
- She's the Goku of strawberries, whispered Oolon as sipping his coffee.   
- She's gonna be sick... said Puar, worry.   
  
Bulma shook her head as she swallowed, grinning.   
  
- I'm a lucky girl, she said. I never get sick of those delicious little things...   
  
And more disappeared between her lips. Puar shrugged.   
  
Mrs. Brief then walked in, her blond hair up and puffy as usual, a nice and carefree look on her beautiful face.   
  
- Would you like to see your rooms? she asked.   
- Sure! quickly answered Oolon, almost drooling over the V-neckline of her dress.   
- Yamcha and I will stay here, said Bulma, grabbing the boy's hand and squeezing it. But Puar, go.   
  
The cat looked at Bulma, then at Yamcha, who was grimacing but nodded to his friend.   
  
- Go, Puar, he said. I'll see ya later.   
- Ok...   
  
Once her mother and guests were gone, Bulma pulled herself closer to Yamcha, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He blushed and felt a wave of panic rising inside. "Calm down... She won't hurt you..."   
  
- Don't you eat some? asked the young girl, posing the strawberries bowl on his lap.   
  
Without letting him answer, she picked one and smiled nicely. Obedient, Yamcha opened his mouth and accepted the fruit. She fed him like during a moment, and he actually felt good with it. She was very close to him, but it was fine. He smiled.   
  
- Oh Yamcha! You're so cute!   
  
Suddenly her face was terribly close. He could smell her breath: a nice scent of strawberry... Her eyes slowly closed...   
  
The bowl fell on the floor, its content rolling in different directions. Bulma frowned, glared at Yamcha who had jumped to the other side of the room, panicked.   
  
- What's the problem, now?! she shouted.   
  
Yamcha shrunk. "I can't help it..." He felt terribly bad, but he didn't think she'd believe him, especially if she hadn't noticed it by herself. So he sighed and looking down.   
  
Bulma waited, but as he didn't answer she only got angrier. What was it with him? She wasn't good enough for him?! He bent forward and a piece of his long, black hair fell along.   
  
- Listen, if you intend to live here, you better... Cut your hair! It's way too long!   
  
She left the room on those words, slamming the door so hard that the walls trembled.   
  
Yamcha ran a hand through his hand, speechless.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
It was silent at the Brief's table that evening. Oolon didn't dare talking, Puar was worry for Yamcha, Bulma was still angry and her parents knew better than chatting when she was upset. Yamcha was absent. No one had seen him since his "fight" with Bulma.   
  
Puar sighed sadly. He hadn't been separated from Yamcha like that since they knew each other...   
  
Bulma stared at her plate, angrily chewing on her bottom lip. She wasn't hungry, filled as she was with strawberries, and felt bad about Yamcha. "I wonder where he is... He might just be lost in the house, but... Oh, I hope he's fine... I didn't mean to yell at him..."   
  
- Yamcha!   
  
Suddenly, Puar flew from his chair to the opening door, hugging Yamcha's arm and crying loudly. The teenager sweat dropped and patted his little friend, looking sorry.   
  
- Where the Hell were you?! screamed Bulma, jumping on her feet, eyes in fire.   
  
He ran a hand in his short hair, staring blankly at her.   
  
His short hair.   
  
His "short" hair.   
  
He had cut his hair! Obviously... For her...   
  
It suited him well... With his new clothes and that, he didn't look like a desert bandit anymore.   
  
- Hello, Yamcha! I hope you're hungry, we kept food for you, just in case!   
  
Bulma's mother got up, probably to get Yamcha's plate. Mr. Brief and Oolon's eyes followed her, shinning in the same way. Bulma shook her head and hugged her boyfriend.   
  
- I'm sorry, she said. I shouldn't have yelled at you...   
- It's fine. I'm not... The perfect boyfriend... Hum...   
- I'll work on that.   
  
Her charming smile made him redden. Then she noticed he was holding a bag.   
  
- What's that?   
- A little gift...   
  
The sapphire eyes started to shine and Yamcha smiled. She was so beautiful...   
  
Suddenly he found himself pulled in a labyrinth of corridors and doors. Bulma was impatient to see her gift and wanted to do so in privacy... "Just stay calm and it'll be cool..." Yamcha told himself.   
  
- This is your bedroom? he asked when his feet finally touched the floor again.   
- Hm-m.   
  
She was already sat on her bed, peeking in the bag with a curious smile. Yamcha blushed at the way her shirt was tightly fitting her and he wished she had been wearing shorts a little longer.   
  
- Strawberries! Oh thank you! That's so sweet!   
- I'm glad you like it...   
  
She grinned, bit into a big strawberry whose juice trickled on her chin. She licked it as much as she could, wiped the rest with the back of her hand. The whole time, her eyes had stayed on Yamcha.   
  
- Why don't you sit down with me? she asked, winking.   
  
Yamcha hesitated. She would obviously try to kiss him again and just thinking about it was getting his knees weak. On the other hand, he didn't want her to be angry at him again. So he made his best smile and obeyed.   
  
- I'm sorry for this afternoon, she said with a lower, warm voice. I didn't want to scare you.   
- No... I... It's me. I've been like that with women forever. Especially... Pretty ones.   
  
Her cheeks blushed. She took his hand.   
  
- It's ok... I... I won't go too fast for you.   
- Thanks...   
  
She smiled to him. "So... Beautiful" he thought. She would give him time... She was nice... Very nice...   
  
He kissed her on the lips, softly. Bulma, surprised, played with the idea of laying him on the bed, then figured it could traumatize him and just went for a more passionate, strawberry flavoured, kiss. 


	2. Chapter II: A New Life Together

Chapter II: A New Life Together   
  
  
  
  
It's been a few days since Bulma was back form her quest for the mystical Dragon Balls. From it, she had gotten new experiences, new friends and, even more important, a boyfriend. The cute, strong, brave, sweet boyfriend of her dreams. Yamcha. He was perfect. He even got his hair cut for her! He loved her, she loved him.   
  
Everything was perfect.   
  
  
That day, Yamcha and Puar were alone in one of the many living rooms of Capsule Corporation, talking about their old life in the desert.   
  
- I miss it, admitted Puar, sad looking.   
- I sure miss it too, agreed his friend, resting his feet on the low table. It was a great time. Total freedom, no rules, no...   
- YAMCHA!! Don't put your feet on tables, for God's sake! You're not in the desert anymore!   
- Hi, Bulma...   
  
He put his feet back on the floor, sighing. He started to get used to the girl's fits of mood.   
  
- You come with me, she continued, pulling him up from the couch.   
- Where?   
- Shopping for school stuff!   
- ...School?   
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed, scanning the perplex face.   
  
- You're sixteen, you must go to school, she stated, frowning.   
- ...Hum, ok... If it pleases you...   
- It's the law!   
  
She dragged him out, leaving Puar behind. Before he disappeared behind the door, Yamcha gave his friend a sorry smile.   
  
Once alone, Puar stopped, floating and stayed immobile on the couch.   
  
Things had changed since they had moved here. And it wasn't happy changes for him...   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Yamcha sighed heavily. He was now sure of it: he hated shopping. At least with a girl. Well, at least with Bulma. She had been trying dozens of clothes of all kinds, asking him his opinion just to not buy it. She had talked about school stuff, but all he'd seen so far was clothes.   
  
Bulma stopped out of the cabin once again, posed for him with a playful smile. She obviously adored pointless shopping.   
  
- So? she asked, moving her hips slowly.   
  
The short-but-not-mini-yet skirt slid a bit and Yamcha reddened.   
  
- Ah... Huh... Yes... he managed to say, the eyes locked on her belly.   
  
Bulma rose an eyebrow, rolled her eyes. Yamcha's phobia hadn't entirely vanished... She shrugged and went back into the cabin. Anyway, she didn't like the way this skirt was brushing her thighs at every move she'd do.   
  
She was trying a dark blue dress when she heard a voice, a feminine voice.   
  
- Excuse me... Could you tell me what you think of that outfit, please?   
  
The young girl rolled her eyes once more. "That kind of girls can't do nothing by themselves. Poor..."   
  
She then heard a familiar groan. The girl was asking his opinion to Yamcha! Her Yamcha! She slightly opened the cabin's door and frowned at what she saw. The girl in question was horribly sexy and the outfit was a quite suggestive bikini. Opening the door a little more, she saw her boyfriend, eyes three times too big, jaw approaching the floor, hair sticking up in a scary way. That did it.   
  
- YOU JERK!!   
  
Even a trained fighter like Yamcha couldn't escape from the monumental punch that hit him right on the nose. The poor boy flew into a rack of little shirts that all fell down, on him or on the carpet.   
  
- Go the Hell!! screamed Bulma as slamming the door of the cabin.   
  
Yamcha rubbed his nose, shocked and confused. The girl in bikini shrugged and disappeared in another cabin.   
  
"What did I do? I was just... It's not my fault if she..."   
  
"That bastard! Drooling over some hot chick like that!"   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
It's when Bulma had asked the salesman to call the security instead of talking to him that Yamcha knew he was better to leave her alone. So he apologized and left quickly, alone and lost. He'd guessed she was angry because of the girl in bikini (just the thought of her made his knees shake weakly), but he didn't understand why exactly. He'd done nothing...   
  
As he passed by three teenage girls, he caught the words "...real cutie..." one said as looking at him. "Me? Cute? Naah..."   
  
He stopped by a barber shop, stared at himself in a mirror. He had black, deep eyes, his newly cut hair was just as dark and a bit messy. He had a nice carnation, pleasant facial features... "Maybe..." Then he noticed the strange looks he was receiving from other costumers and quickly walked away. A sixteen years old boy staring so intensively at its own image didn't seem to be normal.   
  
"I hope she won't stay mad..."   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
- Bulma! Huh... Where's Yamcha?   
- He better be in Hell as I told him to go! sharply answered the blue haired fury, heading to her bedroom.   
  
Puar stayed in the air, shocked. But surprise quickly vanished to leave the place for worry. He hoped Yamcha was fine and would come back soon...   
  
As bad as he knew it was to think like that, he thought it'd be good if his friend would decide to go back to the desert and live like before again.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Bulma stared at the pieces of broken vases on the floor, wondering why there was so many vases in her bedroom when she needed to throw stuff into the wall, until tears made them too blurry. Then she collapsed on her bed and cried her heart out.   
  
Yamcha was the first guy she loved and that hadn't make fun at her name or hit on her because of her family and wealth. He meant a lot to her... How could he just look at that... Bitch like that?! With that look on his face that made him so ridiculous?!   
  
A box of capsules joined the shattered vases on the floor.   
  
And he was supposed to be deadly scared of women!   
  
"I've been like that with women forever. Especially... Pretty ones."   
  
- Go to Hell with your pretty girls! Bastard!   
  
Her pillows followed the capsules box's flight into the wall, down to the floor.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
"Ok, I'm lost. Now what..."   
  
Yamcha looked around him, feeling as desperate as a five years old kid in a crowded mall who lost his mom's hand and can't see her anymore. He didn't know the city, Bulma hated him, Puar wasn't even there...   
  
- Hey...   
  
He looked down at a small but pretty girl who was shyly smiling at him.   
  
A fire lightened in his stomac, a wave of panic filled him. But he could control that better now...   
  
- Yes?   
- Do you have time?   
  
She did a charming pout, her finger wrapping blond hair around itself. She had the same blue, shinning eyes than Bulma. "No, Bulma's eyes are seas... Hers are skies..."   
  
- Huh... No, s... Sorry...   
- Oh. Well hum... Ok... Bye!   
  
She left with a blinding smile, leaving a cherry perfume behind her.   
  
Cherry... Yamcha liked strawberry better.   
  
- Yamcha?   
  
An air-bike came down in front of it. The teenager immediately recognized the lavender hair and the warm voice. Bulma pulled her driver goggles over her head.   
  
- Need a drive?   
- ...Yeah.   
- Climb.   
  
She gave him her goggles. He put them on as sitting behind her, relieved she was talking to him and being nice, though something in her attitude wasn't right. She was... Colder.   
  
- Hold me well, I'm a fast driver.   
  
As soon as she'd said that, the air-bike rose in the air and flew over the roads at full speed. Gasping, Yamcha wrapped his arms around Bulma's thin waist and held onto herm eyes shut tightly. She hadn't tie her hair that day and it slapped his face, soft as velvet. She had used strawberry shampoo... How this fragrance suited her...   
  
He found himself smelling he collar bone, his nose pulling her very lousy neckline toward her shoulder, his arms pressing her against him.   
  
- Yamcha...   
  
He quickly pulled his head up, almost letting her go and falling from the bike.   
  
- Sorry... he said, red of embarrassment.   
  
"Her skin is too soft..."   
  
She didn't reply. And for the rest of the travel, he felt terribly bad to be touching her.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
It probably had been better that Yamcha had backed off when she'd said his name, but Bulma missed his strong arms around her, his face against her neck... She'd never been held like that and it'd been so intense, so good...   
  
Now she didn't know what to tell him. He was standing beside the air-bike, worryingly waiting for her to speak. She hadn't taken him t Capsule Corporation, but had driven out of the city, onto a small yet nice hill.   
  
She remembered the mix of relief, happiness and fear on his face when she'd arrived close to him on her engine. He had looked... Just like a kid...   
  
- I'm sorry, he said, breaking the silence. I... I really am.   
  
She perfectly saw he was. It was so obvious. "I'm a monster to doubt of him..." Tears came to her eyes as she shook her head.   
  
- No, it's me... I over reacted... You did nothing bad...   
  
A sob interrupted her. She closed her eyes to stop the tears and, within a second, was tightly held by those muscular arms she loved so much. He gently brushed her hair, kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist.   
  
- I'm sorry, she whispered.   
- It's ok, Bulma... Don't cry... Please...   
  
She obeyed, but didn't move. She felt so good in his arms... So close... Protected...   
  
Yamcha couldn't believe he was holding her in such a way without feeling anything else than care, love, comfort... Actually he felt a lot of things, but only good things. No fear, no panic, no irrational heat. Just him and her.   
  
- I love you, she said softly, looking up at him.   
- I love you too...   
  
Her lips connected to his, stopping him from talking. He didn't mind at all though. All that mattered was that she was there, she was happy, she loved him and, finally, he felt perfectly good with her.   
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Bulma is a little possessive, ne? What will happen at school?? Will Yamcha survive to it? 


	3. Chapter III: Back To School

Chapter III: Back To School  
  
  
  
Yamcha nervously stood in silence as Bulma described circles around him, slowly, her critical eyes running non-stop from his head to his shoes. She finally stopped in front of him and smiled proudly.   
  
- Perfect!   
  
It was their first day of school. During the last week, Bulma had filled him so he'd catch up a little with the many years he'd missed of school. A least, he still remembered how to read, write and count...   
  
- In fact, today we only get our schedule, locket, books and stuff like that. Real school begins tomorrow! How do I look?   
  
She turned on herself, her skirt revealing some more of her thighs. Yamcha blushed, nodded in approbal as she fixed the ribbon of her ponytail.   
  
- Wonderful, he said, bringing more joy on her face.   
- Let's go now.   
  
She caught his hand and held it as they walked out of the huge building her home was. Bulma's air bike popped out of its capsule, they jumped on it, the young girl as the driver and soon disappeared at the corner of the street.   
  
Puar sighed and left the window of his bedroom. He'd hoped Yamcha would at least wave him good bye...   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
- Hi Bulma!   
- Miss Brief! Hello!   
- Yo, babe!   
  
Bulma politely waved her hand around, smiling proudly as pretty much everyone greeted her as she walking through the school's hall, closely followed by Yamcha. She stopped by a group of adults in tie and suit.   
  
- Hi, Mr. Meeley, she said nicely, grabbing her boyfriend's arm.   
- Miss Brief! exclaimed the taller man. We were wondering if our genius would ever arrive.   
- I was put late by Yamcha, sorry! He's new, so...   
  
Yamcha gave her a stupefied look. "Late because of me?! It took her an hour just to chose what she'd wear!" But he didn't say a word.   
  
- Well, I'll see you in class, she told the others, probably teachers. Let's get our schedule, Yamcha.   
  
She pulled him to a table where piles of sheets were being dug by a few students, under the cold supervision of a strict looking woman. Bulma casually saluted her and started looking for her and Yamcha's schedules. This one stayed behind, feeling useless. He was admiring the ceiling's color (he was also bored) when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned his head to the person.   
  
It was an incredibly gorgeous girl, smiling at him warmly.   
  
For the first time in weeks, Yamcha felt his legs changing into cotton and heard a volcano of panic erupting not too far.   
  
- Hi, said the beauty, pushing her long raven hair behind her shoulder. I'm Dolby. You are...?   
- Huh... I... My... Yamcha...   
  
She shook his sweaty hand, like she didn't notice the strange blue coloration of his face.   
  
- You're a new student, right? Because I never saw you before and I couldn't forget such a cute guy...   
- I... It... Huh...   
  
He was about to run away, or to plain faint, when Bulma smacked a sheet of paper on his chest, violently.   
  
- Come with me, baka, we must get our books!   
  
She pulled him by the ear, since he wasn't able to walk, let go a scary growl when Dolby giggled and winked at Yamcha.   
  
Once out of the hall and alone in a corridor, Yamcha regained his composure, though remained a bit lost.   
  
- How could you?! screamed Bulma, slapping his cheek. On the first day here!   
- What have I done?!   
- YOU WERE HITTING ON THAT GIRL!   
- I WAS?!?   
  
His surprise was so true and huge that she fell over in the classic anime way.   
  
- Bulma... You know I can't help it... Don't be mad, I wouldn't cheat on you in three hundreds years!   
  
The young girl sighed. She perfectly knew that.   
  
- Sorry... But when I see you like that... With such a girl... I... I can't control myself...   
  
She bit her bottom lip, looking down. Soon enough he hugged her tightly.   
  
- It's ok, he said. Just know that I love you, and only you.   
- I know...   
  
He and kissed her softly. She kissed him back happily, glad she'd found such a perfect guy.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
- Hmm... We only have physical education together, concluded Bulma after comparing their respective schedule.   
  
Yamcha pouted and gave a look at hers. He'd chosen easy classes and didn't exactly plan on working his ass off at school, and was curious to know what her semester would be like.   
  
His eyes widened as he read ADVANCED before every single class name.   
  
- Huh... It's...   
- Yeah, don't seem like a though year for me.   
  
He paled when he realized she was serious, but then remembered she'd built a detector of Dragon Balls and a few other genius things. So he just smiled.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Since they both had useless class in the morning (advanced maths and geology, who needs them?), Bulma and Yamcha only arrived at school for the second period; physical education. They could have skipped it as well, but it promised too much of fun.   
  
- Hello kids. Nice too see Miss Brief deigned joining us this year.   
  
Bulma grinned. She had already told Yamcha that she hadn't gone to any of those class in two years.   
  
- Today, we'll do some soccer, announced the teacher after the usual and repetitive welcome-back-to-school speech. Please divide the group in three teams...   
  
Bulma immediately picked the best players in her team, as well as Yamcha. "No girl with us, no problem" she thought as playfully messing with his hair.   
  
The first match opposed them and another team mainly composed of girls, to Yamcha's despair.   
  
- Just focus on the ball and send it into that big goal without using your hands, ordered his girlfriend.   
  
Yamcha nodded, hoping nothing would go wrong. He looked at the ball, decided to follow Bulma's advice and started running after it. He wasn't exactly pushing, but soon realized he was running much faster than everybody. As he kicked into the ball, he wondered if there was any worthy fighter in this school. As he followed the ball to make sure it wouldn't hurt anyone before it reached the goal, he remembered Goku and the thrill of fighting him. "I hope I see him soon!"   
  
- GOAL!!   
  
He immobilized, smiled proudly at the group.   
  
He then realized they were all staring at him and blank expressions, Bulma included. He sweat dropped.   
  
- What is it?   
- The game started less than a minute ago! exclaimed a boy on the bench.   
- You're fast, commented the teacher, more than impressed.   
- Thanks...   
  
"I wasn't going that fast!" He noticed his team mates' angry eyes. Not only that freak had taken Bulma from them, but he was also fast and good player! Judging by his muscles, he was probably strong as well...   
  
Yamcha felt hated, as he tried to ignore the admiring looks from the girls. For the rest of the game, he just jogged with the running group, carefully not touching the ball.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
- Hey, Bulma?   
  
The young girl buckled her belt, staring at a little group of giggling girls as waiting for them to talk.   
  
- Yamcha... Is he really your boyfriend?   
- Yes, she answered with a frown. Why?   
- Because he's so cute...   
- And fast!   
- And cute!   
- And sweet!   
- And nice!   
- And cute!   
- Stop saying that!   
- ...that we couldn't believe he'd go out with a girl like you.   
  
Bulma shut the door of her locket angrily. She quickly tied up her hair and faced the group, fire in her eyes.   
  
- Well he does! he loves me very much and you better not do anything to try stealing him from me! Understood?!   
  
Without waiting for an answer, she left the changing room and rushed out of the school. The Hell with mechanic class, she was probably better than the teacher anyway.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
- DAD!!!   
  
Dr. Brief jumped of surprise. The magazine he was holding fell on the floor and his hands grabbed a tiny hammer nervously.   
  
- Yes? he smiled at his daughter, not even thinking she should be at school.   
- You have to use your influence so Yamcha and I are in the same classes! Or I put a bomb in the school and you know I can do it!!   
  
She immediately left the lab and a minute later, a door was slammed shut.   
  
Dr. Brief sighed, took back his magazine and returned to his more or less intellectual lecture.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
It was probably a nightmare. It had to be one.   
  
Yamcha couldn't pass the door of his home economic class. It was full of girls. No guy. None at all.   
  
But someone pushed him into the class, laughing lightly.   
  
- Yamcha, isn't it?   
  
He recognized Dolby and could barely stop himself from running away screaming at the view of her tightly fitting dress.   
  
- Tell me... Are you really Bulma Brief's boyfriend?   
  
Suddenly every single girl in the class was staring at him in disbelief.   
  
- Well, yeah, he said, holding onto the idea they would now forget about him.   
- How can you be with such a... A... With her?   
- Huh? She... She's nice and funny and smart and... Pretty...   
  
The girls shook their heads.   
  
- She's snob!   
- And slutty!   
- She's a bitch!   
- She's a teacher sucker...   
- And has the temper of an harpy!   
  
Yamcha blinked as they all shouted random insults. "Ok, she can be scary and violent but... She's not that bad!"   
  
- Well I still love her, he finally said, shrugging.   
  
Silence. Then they all "awww"ed him and he noticed a little bit of pity in their voice. But he didn't care. He did love Bulma and it was the only important thing.   
  
  
Bulma sighed. She had been about to step into the class to drag Yamcha to the principal's office so he'd get a new schedule, when Dolby had asked him how he could be with her. His answer, and the way he ended her bashing, made her heart melt. He did love her... "I love you to." she mentally told him.   
  
She decided to not change him of classes and headed to her mechanic lesson, happily whistling. She didn't care the girls hated her and hit on Yamcha; he wouldn't even dare cheating on her. She just knew it now. 


	4. Chapter IV: Dance With Me

Chapter IV: Dance With Me  
  
  
  
Bulma was ecstatic. She wasn't walking anymore, but dancing; she wasn't talking but singing. Instead of getting incredibly angry at nothing like she'd normally do, she'd laugh and pass on.   
  
The reason of that exceptional good mood wasn't the full moon. It was because of a party that would take place in Capsule Corporation in a few days. A great, huge party, with pretty much everybody from school.   
  
Usually she wouldn't organize such a thing. People didn't exactly like her. They admired her, feared her, hated her, but she never really had any friend. But since Yamcha was there, things had strangely gotten better. "Maybe because he makes me so happy and that makes me nicer... I don't know, I don't care!" She smacked a kiss on the young man's cheek for the Hell of it, then shove a strawberry into her mouth.   
  
- What was that kiss for? he asked, slightly blushing.   
- Because I love you and I'm happy!   
- Allright!   
  
He put his arm around her waist, smiling. He'd spent a little more than two months with her and flirting was way easier now.   
  
- I hope it'll be perfect, sighed Bulma, thoughtful.   
- Hm? What?   
- The party! And you know, I want to start it with a dance with you.   
  
She wrapped a short piece of his hair around her finger, while her other hand fed her mouth with more of the red berries. Yamcha grinned nervously.   
  
- A dance, huh?   
- Yep!   
- Great...   
- Is there a problem?   
- Well hum... I... Can't dance.   
- How come?   
- Idon'tknowhowto.   
  
Somehow Bulma understood his words and shrugged, still smiling.   
  
- Oh! We still have a couple of days before the party, I can teach you. No problem!   
  
Yamcha smiled, relieved. "I just hope the other girls will leave me alone..." he thought.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
- Put your hand on my hip... And I take the other one... Now stop being so red and... One, two, three... One, two, three...   
  
Yamcha did his best to follow his girlfriend, but dancing wasn't natural for him and, confused, he quickly stepped on her foot. The oceanic eyes widened but Bulma stayed calm.   
  
- It's ok. Just pay more attention to your foot.   
- Yeah... It's tougher than I thought.   
- You can do it! Come on, one, two, three... One, two, three...   
  
  
A little twenty minutes later, he could finally follow her without stepping on her feet or turning to the wrong side. They danced for a while, Bulma's head now resting on his shoulder. The odor of her shampoo filled Yamcha's lunges and he wondered if she also tasted like strawberries.   
  
- Bulma?   
- Hmm?   
- Are we going to dance like that at your party?   
- No. But it's the classic dance to first teach and it doesn't hurt to know it.   
  
Yamcha sweat dropped, but that dance was nice and it felt good to hold Bulma like this, to have her so happy. He wished it would never end...   
  
They kept dancing for a long moment, close, silent...   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
- I warn you, Oolon! One bad mood and I throw you onto the Moon!   
- Ok, ok... Can I go now?   
  
The perverted gleam was shinning in the pig's eyes, making Bulma sigh deeply. She nodded, grimaced when he shouted "WOOHOOOOO" as running out, and turned to Yamcha and Puar. The tall boy was trying to convince his friend to join the party as well. The little cat was refusing, with obvious sadness inside.   
  
- Listen, Puar. Next week-end, what about we go camping or something like that? Just the two of us!   
- ...Bulma won't let you...   
- Of course I will! warmly said the purple haired beauty, even before Yamcha's eyes begged her to help. You two share such a great friendship! I don't wanna ruin it!   
  
Puar sighed.   
  
- Fine... But I don't go to that party.   
- Ok. Think about what we could do, then. Anything you want!   
- Ok!   
  
The cat smiled, obviously feeling much better. Yamcha patted him on the head (Puar reminding him of a little kid so much) and turned his face to Bulma.   
  
- I think we have to dance, now?   
- Yep! And if you wanna join us, Puar, feel free to come at anytime!   
- Thanks, but I'll go to bed now.   
  
The two humans sweat dropped; it was only eight o'clock or so and the little cat looked terribly serious.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
- You bastard! How could you kiss her thinking it was me?!   
- But... Honey...   
- HA! You're drunk!!   
  
The slap sent the drunk guy into the wall, the girl left, fuming with rage.   
  
Bulma laughed, held onto Yamcha's arm. It remembered her of the shopping-for-school-stuff day she'd spent with him, weeks ago. That night, the memory of it was just hilarious. It was such a great night. She felt her boyfriend's arm holding her waist more tightly than usual and grinned. He'd drunk... maybe his phobia was totally gone now...   
  
- Hmm... I'll be right back, darling...   
  
With a sorry smile, she left his embrace and ran to the bathroom. Yamcha wasn't the only one to have drunk...   
  
  
When she came back into the party, she didn't find her boyfriend where she'd left him. Perplex, she looked around. Couples dancing, guys hitting on girls, guys hitting guys... But no trace of Yamcha. She frowned, scanned the moving crowed carefully. He couldn't have left like this!   
  
Finally she saw him. He was dancing.   
  
With an atrociously sexy blond girl.   
  
With another girl.   
  
- YAMCHA!!   
  
He only had the time to turn his face in her direction before her fist hit him.   
  
A big hole was made in the wall a few seconds later, as Yamcha flew through it.   
  
Everyone shut up, immobilized in order to not miss a thing of the fight. Whispers though spread when Yamcha got up, only a little shocked, and walked toward his furious love, guilty and sorry looking.   
  
- She asked me to dance with her while you were gone... I wasn't...   
- SHUT UP!! I know what I've seen! You were drooling over her silicone, bastard!   
  
Yamcha's dark eyes widened, he dangerously paled.   
  
- But... It's not that... You know I...   
- Oooh! That's too easy, Yamcha! Go to Hell with your phobia!   
  
She spat at his feet and ran away so no one would see her tears. Yamcha stared blankly at the door closing behind her. "But... She... She never believe me..." When he noticed all eyes were on him, he turned to a remarkable shade of red and quickly left the room.   
  
After a moment, the party just continued as if nothing had happened.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Bulma couldn't breath with her pillow pressed against her face like that, but if she'd put it away she'd start crying and wouldn't breath much better anyway.   
  
"That bastard! How could he..." She pictured him again, the hands on the way-too-thin waist of the buxom blond, laughing at whatever she'd just said... "I'm supposed to be the only one he can touch like that!" Finally she couldn't hold back anymore. She threw the pillow away, bursted into tears. "Dammit, Yamcha! I trusted you!"   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Yamcha felt sick. When that girl had asked him to dance while waiting Bulma's return, he allready felt bad, having this twisted feeling in his stomach with the usual panic toward women. But he told himself it wouldn't hurt anyone... It was also a way so heal from his phobia. And that girl did seem nice. So he'd accepted. It had surprised him that after only a few minutes, he felt much better. The twisted thing was only growing though and when Bulma had yelled his name, it had exploded within him.   
  
Now he was outside, rubbing his temples. Flying through a wall gives you one big headache. Being yelled at by Bulma Brief gives you a headache from hell. You can imagine how Yamcha felt, especially that the beer he'd drunk was also contributing to it.   
  
"Gee, Bulma... I thought you knew I love you..."   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
The next day, a Sunday, they didn't talk to each other. Bulma spent her time in her lab and a few explosions were heard. Yamcha trained most of the day, harder than ever, only taking a break when he was about to lose consciousness. Puar assisted him, worry but not daring to ask anything. His friend seemed (no, was) hurt, and anger had grown during the night.   
  
"She shouldn't get mad at me!"   
  
BANG! He waited for the punching bag to come back.   
  
"I was only dancing!"   
  
SBAH!! A seam cracked, but he threw another powerful punch.   
  
"She has to trust me!"   
  
The punching bag suddenly opened and its content fell onto Yamcha. Surprised, he fell on his butt, cursing through his teeth.,   
  
His fist hit the floor. "Bulma! Why do you make it so hard?!" He shut his eyes closed, not want Puar to see the tears that were filling them.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
- Bulma? You have to talk with Yamcha!   
- Oh, come on, Puar. I don't talk to that kind of jerks.   
- But you know he wasn't cheating on you at all! He loves you... And he's very affected but your... Hum... Attitude.   
  
Bulma sighed, posed her tool on the table. She knew Puar was right. Once again she'd over reacted and said things she didn't really think. She had to apologize, to tell him he hadn't done anything wrong...   
  
- Ok, Puar, I'll do it. Where is he?   
- Right now? In the shower.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Yamcha wrapped a towel around his waist, then returned to his bedroom. He was still tensed from his fight with Bulma, even a warm shower didn't help.   
  
His eyes widened as he entered the room.   
  
Bulma was sitting on his bed.   
  
He was so surprised he dropped the towel.   
  
Bulma's eyes grew bigger than his, but he was still redder than she got herself, even coming close to the violet.   
  
He turned around, picked up the towel and quickly covered himself. "Just a pay back," he thought, remembering when he'd seen her in the shower... He reddened some more.   
  
- Yamcha...   
  
She put her fresh hands on his back, causing him to shiver.   
  
- I'm sorry... I know you would never...   
  
He faced her, put a finger on her lips.   
  
- I'd like you to trust me, Bulma, he said sadly.   
- I swear I will from now on! I won't react like that anymore...   
  
He smiled, her heart melted. He was so nice, always forgetting and understanding... A tear of joy trickled on her cheek as they kissed.   
  
- By the way, she whispered in his ear before she left, you're incredibly sexy with that towel... And without it...   
  
Yamcha thought his head would explode because of all the blood that immediately rushed to his face. 


	5. Chapter V: Merry Christmas, My Darling

Chapter V: Merry Christmas, My Darling  
  
  
  
  
Bulma checked her make up in the mirror one last time. She ignored the sadness in her eyes and forced a smile on her now cherry colored lips. She had purposely put every strawberry flavored cosmetic aside, choosing anything but those. Deciding she was looking good, she stood, put on her jacket and left her bedroom.   
  
On one of her many tables, a giant bowl of strawberries had been placed during the night, the usual Christmas girft of her father's company. This year though, when she turned the lights off before closing the door, none of the little fruits had been touched.   
  
~~­~   
  
- Mom! I'm going to a party, don't wait for me! Bye!   
- Ok, darling! Have fun!   
  
"Sure I will" bitterly thought the purple haired teenager, shutting the main door close. A few seconds later, she was allready driving her air-bike away.   
  
Sat on the couch of her favorite living room, Mrs Brief hummed happily as turning the pages of a fashion magazine. After a short moment, she looked up from it, a gaze of confusion in her eyes.   
  
- But... She wasn't with Yamcha!   
  
~~­~   
  
- Come on, Yamcha... Stop training now...   
  
Puar sighed sadly as his friend kicked another robot's head off, with a scream worthy of one of those giant dinosaurs still living in certain areas of the world.   
  
- Yamcha! It's Christmas Eve, stop training!!   
  
Yamcha took a minute to breathe, wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He was wearing his bandit outfit and with that angry look on his face, he could have been in the desert just as well.   
  
- So what if it's Christmas?! Just send me another one!   
  
The floating cat obeyed, directing a new robot to go and fight Yamcha. Dr Brief had built him a huge set of those some times ago, seeing how strong the young man was and how much he wanted to get even stronger. Unfortunately, he did have gotten stronger and with the anger now boiling within him, the robots were being destroyed one after the other in little time.   
  
"This fight with Bulma is very bad" thought Puar, watching Yamcha kicking the robot furiously. "It's Christmas Eve and they still don't talk to each other..."   
  
~~~   
  
- Hey, Bulma! You didn't bring your boyfriend with you?!   
  
Almost breaking the glass she was holding, Bulma glared at the young girl who had dared to mention Yamcha.   
  
- WHY would I bring such a moronic jerk with me?! she shouted.   
  
Everyone around her fearfully made at least one step away, knowing how she was when angry. Bulma noticed it and growled furiously. "It's all your fault, Yamcha!" she thought, drinking the whole content of her glass in one time.   
  
  
~~~ Flash back ~~~   
  
- You can't celebrate Christmas and the New Year in jeans! Now stop complaining and tell me how I look!   
  
Yamcha sighed, wondering why she was trying clothes if they were shopping for him. "If we could just..."   
  
- You look fabulous, he said.   
  
"...find what she wants me to get so I could go back to Capsule Corporation..."   
  
- Doesn't it make me look... A little fat?   
  
"I mean, it's not like she really cares about my opinion!"   
  
- What do you think?   
- Yes, Bulma, you're right...   
  
"I bet she's not going to buy it any..." A slap cut off his thoughts. His eyes widened, more of surprise than pain, and he jumped on his feet to face a very angry looking Bulma.   
  
- What have I done?!   
- You insulted me!   
- I did?!   
- You said I was fat!   
- I did?!?   
- Stop repeating the same damned thing!   
- But... I didn't...   
  
Bulma's oceanic eyes narrowed, she clenched her fists.   
  
- Were you even listening to me? she asked with a low voice.   
  
Yamcha paled.   
  
- Why, yes... Of course I was! I always listen to you!   
- LIAR!   
  
The palm of her hand met his cheek again, more fastly, more strongly, and this time, it left traces of fingers on the boy's face and he felt little pain. His dark eyes grew even bigger.   
  
- Go away! yelled Bulma. And never dare talking to me again!   
  
She locked herself in the cabin she'd used, violent hipcups shaking her body.   
  
Awared of the many looks stuck on him, Yamcha shook his head and left, not showing how truly hurt he was.   
  
A long moment later, Bulma left the cabin, changed into her own clothes, her eyes red but now dry, a flame of anger burning within them.   
  
  
That had happened an entire week ago and they still hadn't talk to each other.   
  
~~~End of Flash Back~~~   
  
  
- YAMCHA!!   
  
The young man in question cringed, missed his attack and fell on his back. Puar quickly flew to him, regretting his call a little. But he couldn't stand seeing his best friend like that, fighting with all of his strenght against robots just to forget about Bulma...   
  
Panting heavily and wincing with pain, Yamcha sat down, avoiding the worry eyes of his little friend.   
  
- I'm just taking a break, he said, stubborn.   
- Yamcha... You should talk with Bulma. I'm sure she's sad about this too!   
- Who's sad? I'm not sad. I just want to train, ok?!   
- You're not a good liar, you know.   
  
Yamcha ran a hand through his hair, sighing.   
  
- Then why can't she ever believe me?! She's always angry at me with no reason! I don't understand.   
- Women are complicated...   
  
Puar stopped himself from banging his head on the wall. "Woman are complicated! So much to help him!"   
  
- Bulma is extremely complicated, said Yamcha. When I think I start to understand her, she does something that totally confuses me. She doesn't even notice!   
- Why don't you tell her?   
- Because we aren't talking to each other, if you hadn't noticed.   
  
They stayed silent for a while.   
  
- I love her, suddenly said Yamcha. But I'm never sure about her. How could she be loving me if she always get angry, if she never trust me?   
- Maybe she's afraid of losing you... So she always tests you.   
- If she goes on like that, I'm afraid she will lose me.   
- That's why you two must talk!   
  
Yamcha reflected about his friend's words for a moment, then a thankful smile ligthened his face.   
  
- Thanks Puar. What would I do without you?   
  
The little cat flew into his arms, glad he'd been able to help his best friend ever.   
  
~~~   
  
- YO PEOPLE!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!   
  
Bulma bursted out laughing loudly as shutting the door. She let her jacked fall onto the floor, walked to the nearest living room, with trembling legs and unsure gait, fell on a couh, eyes closed. Now the alcohol had stopped making her insanely happy and her head was hurting.   
  
- Hi Bulma! Did you have fun?   
- Shh... groaned the young girl. My head...   
- Oh, sweetheart, don't tell me you're drunk!   
- Ok, I won't tell you...   
  
Bulma heard her mother's disappointed sigh. "If she think it's because of Baka..."   
  
- Bulma... You shouldn't drink because you had a fight with your boyfriend.   
- That's not why!   
  
Angrily, she lifted herself on her elbows, glared at the blond beauty on the other couch. Mrs Brief shook her head sadly.   
  
- Darling, it's so obvious... You know what Christmas is about?   
- Freezing outside and more people at the mall!   
- Yes, and it's also about love and forgiveness! I know you just want to forget all of this and run into his arms. Why don't you do so? He's dying for it!   
  
Bulma stared at her mother, shocked by this sort of wisdom she wouldn't have expected from her.   
  
- You're sure? she asked with a little voice.   
- Of course! He's in his room, I think.   
- Thanks mom!   
  
The suddenly-not-so-drunk-anymore teenager litterally flew to her boyfriend's bedroom. Her mother was right. She had drunk to forget she was unfairly mad at Yamcha again, to forget she was just longing to be in his arms again. When his door appeared to her, her heart jumped. What if he wasn't ready to forgive her? It'd be normal; she was so mean to him most of the time... Her pace slowed down as she approached, nervousness and fear filling her. She stopped in front of his door, not daring to knock. "I don't deserve him..."   
  
After a moment, she just went to her own room.   
  
~~~   
  
Yamcha had heard her steps in the corridor and remained silent as she stood in front of his room. He'd hoped she would enter and say that their "break" was over, that they'd spend a merry Christmas together... When she left without a sound, he felt his heart breaking a little. Didn't she care at all?   
  
He got up, stepped around his bed. He had to see her, to talk with her... He needed to know if she loved him or not...   
  
He left his room, headed toward hers.   
  
~~~   
  
She was eating her strawberries, not caring about the tears falling freely on her cheeks. She didn't deserve a guy like Yamcha, he'd realize it soon and would leave her and...   
  
The door opened, Yamcha entered. He looked so serious... Her heart fell. "So handsome... Why can't I..."   
  
- Bulma... Do you love me?   
  
Her aquatic eyes watered at little more, but she nodded furiously.   
  
- Of course I do! I'm so sorry, Yamcha! I'm never nice and...   
  
She was obliged to shut up when his lips met hers. He'd approached so quickly... She quickly changed surprise into relief and kissed him back, yet wondered why she felt relief withim him too.   
  
- Cherry, he said as he broke the kiss. I love strawberries better, you know...   
  
She shove one into his mouth, holding him close.   
  
- Yamcha, I...   
- Shh... We'll talk later. Look...   
  
He designed the window and she looked. Snow was falling at last... White, big flakes of snow, covering the Capital, cleaning it, bringing a peaceful atmosphere with their cold beauty. She smiled, hugged Yamcha tighly.   
  
- I love you, she whispered.   
- I love you...   
  
He softly kissed her again.   
  
  
They spent the night in each other's arms, eating strawberries and watching the snow fall, enjoying their love more than ever. 


	6. Chapter VI: Cheater

Author's note: Before I let you all read this chapter, I MUST thank "someone" who gave me that so deep, helpful and meaningful review. "I HATE B/Y FIC" I SO don't care. Thank you very much for your help and support, "Someone".  
And now, the chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter VI: Cheater  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed dreamily, starring at the pale blue sky by the window. Everything was so perfect by now. The weather was good, school was as easy as ever, people were more friendly with her and, best of all, she hadn't fight with Yamcha in nearly a month. She was so happy, she...  
  
The bell interrupted her thoughts. Grinning, she hurried to pick up everything and ran to the door, impatient to be in his arms again. But just when she stepped out, someone called out her name behind her.  
  
- What is it? she asked, still smiling.  
- I... I have to tell you something.  
  
It was Laita, a quiet but nice girl. She never said a thing against Bulma (at least for what she knew) and the purple haired girl liked her. But that day, Laita seemed nervous and her brown eyes were looking at anything but Bulma.  
  
- Well, tell me!  
  
Bulma's smile was already more impatient, a little bit annoyed.  
  
- It's Yamcha... finally said Laita. He...  
  
She sighed, gathering her courage. Bulma frowned.  
  
- I saw him with another girl.  
  
Laita cringed even though no scream was ruining her ears yet. After a little moment, she dared looking up at the ogther girl and was a bit scared to see she was perfectly calm.  
  
- There's tons of girls in the school. Of course you'll see him with...  
- But they seemed very close!  
  
Bulma's mind raced to a conclusion. Yamcha + other girl + close + Laita isn't the foolish liar type of girls =...  
  
- Who?  
  
Her voice rolled like a low thunder.  
  
- Huh... A girl in his English class... Pecan...  
- Pecan? Very well.  
  
Bulma left immediately, her pace a little bit faster, her fists clenched. "Calm down, Bulma... Stay calm until you're sure... Maybe he was just helping her and..." But anger was blinding her, so much that she didn't notice people running out of her way, their widened eyes starring at her fearfully.  
  
Finally she arrived at his class. As promised he was waiting her, but he wasn't alone. A girl with long, wavy blond hair and a charming smile on the lips was laughing with him. Bulma held back a scream. "He can't help it if she's like that... Calm..." But she didn't like the way his eyes were, shinning and locked on that girl.  
  
She was approaching them, refusing to let her instinctive anger take the control of herself, willing to keep her happiness intact, when he caressed the girl's cheek. A simple touch, very short, but he'd done it, with his best smile and she giggled.  
  
- Bulma, hi!  
  
Yamcha walked to her, lovingly kissed her on the lips. "Bastard" thought Bulma as she forced a smile.  
  
- Who is she? she asked, trying to sound natural.  
- A classmate of mine, Pecan. Pecan, Bulma, my beloved girl.  
  
Bulma glared coldly at the blond girl who was smiling to her. "Is she mocking me or what?! I could just scratch that make up layer off her face..."  
  
- Are you ok?  
  
She shook her head, smiled to Yamcha.  
  
- Yeah, just a little tired. Can we go now?  
- Sure...  
  
He put his arm around her shoulder, casually saluted Pecan.  
  
As they walked to the exit, Bulma couldn't stop her mind from showing her, again and again, how his hand, the same that was holding her shoulder right now, had brushed another girl's face.  
  
~~~  
  
The persistent silence was getting uncomfortable. Yamcha nervously gave a look at Bulma. She was starring at the TV, her eyes as cold as ice. Yet she didn't behave like she usually did when angry. She was calm, smiled to him... But her smile was different somehow... It even started to scare him.  
  
But since he couldn't find the smallest reason she could have to be upset, he thought it was probably a "woman thing" and focused on the movie.  
  
~~~  
  
Physical education class took place in the gym during the winter and the teacher, a nature and huge spaces lover, wasn't really enthousiasm about it. Result: the students were pretty much doing nothing, or nothing serious. That day was no exception. Depressed by the grey layer of clouds over the city, the teacher proposed a "free period", which meant to do whatever one wants to do. Usually, the students would sit down and talk, or even leave, but for once, a volley ball game was organized properly.  
  
Bulma served first and didn't seem to see Yamcha's smile to her. Instead, she winked back at another guy. Yamcha shrugged and wondered how fast he could allow himself to go if he wanted to win yet to be "normal".  
  
A few minutes later, Bulma ran into that same guy. Yamcha didn't like the way she smiled as apologizing, but he couldn't tell why. "Just a smile." He thought her eyes were shinning too much, but it was probably the excitation of the game.  
  
But as the match went on, the little feeling within him grew, each time she would smile to that other one. When she giggled at a joke he made, Yamcha smashed the ball a little too strongly and a nice hole was created in the floor. Bulma raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
- Calm down, Yamcha. It's just a game.  
  
"Why does it sound like she's making fun of me?" He sighed. The past weeks had been so great. Why couldn't it last?  
  
The match continued on another field. It was now obvious that Bulma was flirting and Yamcha didn't know what to do. "If it was me, she'd rip my head off but... I can't do that..."  
  
- Watch out, Brief!  
  
The warning came too late and Bulma's eyes shut close before the ball would hurt her. But it never did. Someone had stopped it just in time...  
  
- Thanks Ya... Kyosuke.  
- No problem, my lady, charmingly replied her protector, sending back the ball.  
  
Bulma smiled, completely ignoring her boyfriend.  
  
- Keep playing without me, she then said. Kyosuke, mind walking me to the bench?  
  
He offered his arm, she took it and they left the game, like they didn't notice everyone was looking at them, shocked. They all knew Bulma was still with Yamcha... Suddenly, every single eye was on him, excepted of course for Bulma and Kyosuke's. But he didn't care.  
  
His Bulma... She was flirting with someone else... Had he missed something or what?  
  
His mind fell as she played with Kyosuke's hair, her light laughter coming to his ears like a knife would stab his heart. She used to play with his hair that way... It sure didn't help when Kyosuke put a piece of her hair behind her ear. And the way she was smiling to him...  
  
It was too much.  
  
~~~  
  
After Yamcha had run away from the gym, Bulma had noticed how everybody was looking at her : with pure disgust and scorn, thirty times worse than ever. Suddenly she realized she'd gone way too far.  
  
Ignoring Kyosuke's confusion, she left the gym as well, changed into regular clothes in a cold sort of torpor. Yamcha wouldn't forgive her now... She knew him, how he cared, how he loved her... "I ruined it all, this time."  
  
Tears rolled freely on her face as she drove her air-bike away from school. She'd only wanted to take her revenge... It hurt so much to see him with another girl... And Laita had said...  
  
But she knew Yamcha would never cheat on her. "Why can't I ever trust him?! I want to! And I always do stupid things... I'm so sorry, Yamcha!"  
  
~~~  
  
- Hi, Yamcha! Already back? Where's Bulma?  
  
Oolon and Puar looked at Yamcha crossing the room without a word, a sign or even a look. His eyes were darker than ever, his expression absent.  
  
When he'd left, the two morphic animals looked at each other.  
  
- Maybe he failed an exam, said Oolon, shoving another piece of chocholate into his mouth.  
  
Puar sweat dropped. Yamcha didn't care about school... Only one thing could bring him so down. Bulma.  
  
~~~  
  
It had started to snow, but Bulma barely noticed. She hated herself for being so hard to Yamcha. "I love him, why do I have to hurt him all the time?!" She always had been impulsive, jealous and unthinking, but it was the first time it really bothered her.  
  
As she headed toward Capsule Corporation, she refused to hope he could forgive her. She didn't deserve it.  
  
~~~  
  
Usually, a fight with Bulma meant intense training. But that time, Yamcha wasn't angry. He was terribly hurt, just thinking she didn't love him anymore and wouldn't even tell him. And it was worse when he thought she could have been acting like that on purpose to hurt him.  
  
After a moment, laying on his bed and starring at the ceiling in the darkness annoyed him. He had to move, but didn't feel like training.  
  
He got up, put on his coat. A long walk outside would clear his mind. Being in her house hurt too much.  
  
~~~  
  
Bulma sobbed as turning her air-bike into a capsule. It was over with Yamcha. She'd messed with him for the last time. Maybe he loved her, but it couldn't be at the point of forgiving anything, even thought she cruely regretted it.  
  
She imagined his face when she'd taken Kyosuke's arm. "How could I've been so stupid?!" Her cries doubled as she opened the door.  
  
She froze there, her eyes locked on Yamcha. Obviously he was going out... She read surprise in his eyes, then sadness. He looked down and didn't move.  
  
Bulma's chin started to tremble violently. He was hurt, because of her. She wanted to apologize, but no word came to her mouth. So she stood there, snow slowly melting in her hair, small drops trickling down her forehead.  
  
It seemed to last forever. Bulma couldn't look away from him, couldn't move or say a thing. Yamcha kept on looking down, silent and immobile as well.  
  
Finally, his jet-black eyes came back to hers, as deep as the sky during a star less night. She wished they still had that gentle light she loved... It was her fault if it was gone now... She sobbed, breaking the heavy silence.  
  
His hand rose in the air, softly wiped the tears from her cheeks. She felt his fingers caressing her wet, messing hair.  
  
- I'm sorry, she whispered, her voice torn with despair and hope.  
  
Slowly, his lips drew a smile.  
  
- I know. I love you, Bulma...  
  
Her eyes widened, but her relief was total when he added:  
  
- I could forgive you everything, you know.  
  
She found herself held tightly by his arms as he kissed her forehead. Tears kept from falling from her eyes, but they were relieved and happy. "Oh Yamcha... You're too good..." She vowed to never hurt him again, though a mean voice in her head laughed, saying she wouldn't be able to not do so. She ignored it, focusing on the kiss he'd offered to her lips. If he loved her enough to forgive her... Then she would never hurt him again. 


	7. Chapter VII: The Big Move

Chapter VII: The Big Move  
  
  
  
  
There was definetely something strange about Bulma. Since a few days, her behavior had changed from happily loving to lovingly seductive and Yamcha couldn't help but noticing she would now choose clothes of a certain kind... Nothing slutty, but still terribly suggestive, though it suited her well. Her perfume was somehow more intense, filling his lunges until he had to go out to breathe fresh air. Not that he minded, but those subtile changed were disturbing him a little...  
  
  
On February 14th, Valentines Day, he gave her the classic chocolate/flowers/kiss, as well as cute earrings in shape of strawberries. Bulma thanked him, delighted, but pretented a meeting with her father and the board of directors of Capsule Corporation and left quickly. Yamcha had strong doubts about it, Mr and Mrs Brief being gone for some love travel for a few days, but Bulma seemed excited about something and he had a good feeling about it.  
  
So he shrugged and decided to train a little bit.  
  
~~~  
  
Oolon hanged up, visibly frustrated, and gave a dark look at Bulma, who was searching for something in the huge refrigerator, humming.  
  
- What is it, Oolon? she asked.  
- It's the fourth girl who refuses to go out with me! A cute pig like me! On Valentines Day! Can you imagine?!  
- Of course...  
  
Oolon blinked. What kind of answer was that?  
  
Finally, the young girl came out of the refrigerator, the arms full of cans. The pig's eyes grew bigger.  
  
- Whip cream?! he exclaimed.  
  
Bulma giggled, her cheeks blushing slightly.  
  
- Tonight is the night, she announced. But don't tell anyone! It's a surprise!  
  
She left the kitchen, singing joyfully. Oolon starred blankly at the door for a moment.  
  
After a few minutes, he shook his head and grabbed the phone. Now way he'd spend that day alone!  
  
~~~  
  
Yamcha gave a last punch to the robot, sending its head into the wall, while the body fell in front of the young man. Satisfied, he smiled and accepted the towel Puar brought him with gratitude.  
  
- Enough for today, he decided, mopping his face and neck.  
- I hope so, sighed Puar. You've been training for three hours.  
- Really? I didn't notice. I'll take a quick shower and get supper then.  
  
~~~  
  
When he came back to his bedroom, a towel tightly wrapped around his waist and totally relaxed, he noticed the suit someone had put on his bed in his absence, a note pinned on the collar.  
  
Wear this for the dinner, please,  
Bulma  
  
Yamcha smiled as a light odor of strawberry came to his nose. "If it's what it takes to make her happy..."  
  
He dressed up and was a little surprised to see it suited him perfectly. The suit was a black tuxedo and a red rose was decorating it. "Classic" he thought as starring at his reflection in a mirror. He was obliged to admit he did look good, even with his messy hair. He'd tried to comb it properly, but in vain. With his best smile, he headed toward the dinning room.  
  
~~~  
  
It took him a minute or two to recognize the room. A red cloth was covering the table, set for two. The lights were turned off, many candles lightening the room softly. A nice bouquet of red and white roses was decorating the table.  
  
It was incredibly romantic and Yamcha felt dispaced with his wild hair that also needed to be cut. "Where's Bulma?" he wondered, not daring to enter the room. A hand touched his shoulder from behind and he turned his head. It was her, more beautiful than ever.  
  
Her lavendar hair was done in a complicated yet nice way, a few curls framing her face. She was earing his earrings and he could smell her characteristical strawberry perfume. Yamcha couldn't help but noticing how her dark blue dress suited her, revealing her forms yet being sober and tasteful. A golden heart shaped pendant was decorated her neck.  
  
She was just the vision of a Goddess.  
  
Chuckling at her boyfriend's admirative shock, Bulma gently pushed him toward a chair.  
  
- I planned at nice evening for us, she said as sitting down, a smile floating on her face.  
  
Y 


	8. Chapter VIII: Reflections

Author's Notes: This chapter is shorter than the others and to be honest with you, it's probably the worse one. Didn't come out as I wanted. However, I hope you like it a little. And if you don't, I won't blame you.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter VIII: Reflections  
  
  
  
Every five years was organized a mondial Tournament that would reunite the strongest men in the world so a champion could be chosen. Martial arts experts, sumos, boxers; every kind of fighter had its chance.   
  
The twenty-first edition of the World Martial Arts Tournament would take place on Papaya's Island, in only a few months. Now able to afford the travel, Yamcha would realize a life time dream and participate. He hadn't stopped training since he lived in the West Capital and knew he was much stronger than the average. But he also knew there was even stronger people, such as Goku and Master Roshi, so he started an intensive training, even missing the less important classes at school (what would eventually mean every single one).   
  
Most of the time, Puar would assist him, but that day, Bulma had taken the cat's place. She liked to watch her boyfriend train. Then he would forget about the world around him. He'd be her desert bandit again, especially now that his hair needed to be cut again... He had tied a headband around his forehead and was wearing his red and black suit, looking just like the day they had met. The only difference was that he didn't have his sword anymore...   
  
And when their eyes would meet, instead of reddening, losing balance and running away, he'd smile to her.   
  
- Could you bring me water, please? he suddenly asked as sitting down for a little rest.   
  
He was breathing heavily and drops of sweat covered his face, but he was smiling, satisfied of himself. Bulma brought him his bottle, loving the way his muscles were standing out after exercises. As he drank she started massing his shoulders.   
  
- Aren't you tired? she asked, though she knew the answer.   
- A little bit, but I gotta continue... The matches won't stop because I'm tired, you know.   
  
Of course she knew; it was the tenth time he told her that. But she smiled.   
  
- But this isn't a match, Yamcha...   
- Come on, Bulma. But you can go if you want to...   
- Oh no!   
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, filling her lunges with his wild odor.   
  
- I love watching you training... But I don't want it to put your health in danger.   
- Don't worry for me.   
  
He patted her as he could and she liberated him, guessing he was already ready to return to his training. He stood and stretched slowly.   
  
- I tried to find Master Roshi's house, then said Bulma. But I couldn't find it and they don't give the good number in the phonebook.   
- Why do you want to see him?   
- I want to see Goku! You think he'll go to that... Tournament?   
- Maybe. I don't know. He's stronger than I am, so he'd have good chances, especially if Master Roshi trains him!   
- That old pervert! He's gonna turn Goku into a younger version of himself!   
  
Yamcha held back a laugh. He knew Master Roshi as an exceptional art martial artist and couldn't worry for Goku. The boy's innocence seemed to be endless and he doubted that even a huge perverted man like Master Roshi could ruin it.   
  
- You should move back a little, he said gently. Or I might hurt you.   
  
Bulma nodded, returned to her chair, then only watched him fighting against an invisible opponent. Many opponents in fact, judging by his movements. As the "fight" went on, his speed increased and Bulma even started to not see him. Pride filled her. That was her boyfriend and he'd surely win that championship of his.   
  
Slowly losing interest since she couldn't really see him, Bulma's mind started to wander. Yamcha needed a haircut quite badly... She remembered when he first cut it, for her... Just to please her, because he loved her... He'd done so much things like that, not really important but that meant everything. Each time, she'd love him even more and feel worthless. What has she done to deserve him? Most of the time she'd yell at him, accuse him, fight with him...   
  
Now that she thought back about it, she was fighting alone most of the time. She couldn't remember one time he had talked back. "Oh Yamcha... You're so nice and I'm just so mean..." With time it did get better though. She'd control herself, trust him... "I wish I could show him how much I love him..."   
  
He reappeared, falling back on his feet, clenched fists and taken by his fight against ghosts. Bulma smiled. Her warrior... She'd fallen for his bad guy style, but now she knew better. He was soft and caring... The memory of his strong arms around her made her shiver.   
  
The Valentines Day came back to her mind. They'd spent that night together, though not the way she had imagined. She was glad it'd turned out like that. Such a sweet memory to cherish... She remembered when she woke up in the morning, before him... He was so cute, looking just like a child, so innocent in his sleep with his creased shirt and his hand holding hers...   
  
She sighed, a dreamy smile on her lips. She had always dreamt of a man like him: strong, brave, with dark and deep eyes, but also tender and caring... Of course, her imaginary lover wasn't scared of sex like Yamcha, but it was fine. "Part of his charm, I guess..." It was better like that anyway. With hindsight, she figured she wasn't exactly ready herself, in spite of her attitude.   
  
Yamcha started to slow down and her eyes were able to follow him again. Tiredness started to fill him at last, but he wasn't ready to stop yet. As he described slow and large motions with his arms and legs, which would usually make her laugh a little, she admired his concentration.   
  
She knew that sometimes, he'd fight against a few guys in the streets, those who sparred for money. A way to make his own money and to not be too dependant of her... After all, he had his pride and having bed and board at his girlfriend's was probably not that thrilling for a young man who's lived years in the desert by himself.   
  
Bulma yawned. It was getting quite late. But Yamcha was still doing his yoga-style moves and it seemed he wouldn't stop until a while.   
  
He slowly pushed a piece of hair behind his shoulder and placed his arms and hands as if he was doing a Kamehameha. But of course he didn't know the technique and anyway, he was just so tired now. Sighing deeply, he stood straight and walked toward the young girl. A smile lightened his tired face when he realized she had fallen asleep, lavender hair hanging down before her softened face. "She looks so innocent when asleep." Carefully not awakening her, he picked her up and headed toward her bedroom. He would just put her in bed... For a second he imagined how he'd change her into pyjama and almost dropped her.   
  
As he made his way through numerous corridors, Yamcha couldn't stop himself from admiring her, so gently asleep in his arms. Suddenly he noticed how fragile she could be. Bulma played the though girls, sometimes she could be a real bitch, but somehow she was very fragile. When tears would run down her cheeks as she'd yell she hated him, she would unwillingly show her weak side. She was hurt and wanted to hurt back, to not lose the fight. Bulma was a proud girl, with strong will and amazing arguing skills. She needed to be on control. With time he'd understood that and managed to please her, yet not be totally dominated. She wouldn't like a too submissive boyfriend anyway...   
  
Slowly, he laid her on her bed, still doing his best to keep her asleep. After he had tucked her up, he starred at the angelic figure illuminated by the already strong moonlight. She looked younger, peaceful. His fingertips brushed her soft cheek slightly, tenderly. "Who would believe you can be as cold as ice..."   
  
It was so easy to compare Bulma to a rose. She was beautiful, her scent intoxicating (at least for Yamcha it was), but she had painful thorns that were able to hurt so much if you didn't know how to take her... And in the end, she was as delicate as a flower...   
  
He remembered how it was to hold her close, very close, to feel her heart beat against his own chest, to just stay there in silence, as if the love they shared was too great for words. Such a wonderful sensation... Back to the desert, he would never even have imagined something like it... Now he wished it'd never go.   
  
While gently brushing her silky hair, Yamcha realized how she had changed him. When he was a bandit, he didn't really have any ideal, any plan for the future. He'd just steal money, capsules or anything valuable he could sell afterwards, without caring who he was robbing, though always and carefully avoiding women. The only one he'd trust, his only friend, was Puar. But then they met Goku, Oolon and Bulma, decided they wanted the Dragon Balls and they both ended at Capsule Corporation. Someone would have predicted it one year ago, Yamcha would never have believed him.   
  
But he was so glad it had all happened.   
  
Despite her many fits of mood, unfair angers and scary jealousy, Bulma made him so happy. He knew he simply loved her, no matter what, and that was the best feeling ever. As months passed they seemed to only go along better and he couldn't picture himself without her anymore.   
  
It was a little bit scary though, loving her like that. He was dependant of her, economically and emotionally, and knew it. What if she dumped him? What could he do? Just thinking of it was bringing a twisted feeling into his heart. He hoped he was just being a fool and that him and Bulma would last forever.   
  
In her dream, Bulma mumbled something, turned her head to the other side.   
  
She was so beautiful...   
  
With a silent sigh, Yamcha kissed her, infinitely softly, on the forehead and left the bedroom, longing for a good shower. The image of a sleeping, adorable Bulma was occupying his mind, leading him to walk into a wall inadvertently, lost as he was in his awaken dream.   
  
As he shampooed his dark hair, he vowed to win that Tournament for her. She'd be so proud... A smile appeared on his face and he was so focused on different thoughts (all related to Bulma somehow) that he barely felt the white liquid trickling into his eyes.   
  
He'd win and be her champion. That was the least he could do for her. 


	9. Chapter IX: Temptations

Author's Notes: The last chapter!! I hope you enjoy it, guys! I might write a sequel one day, not sure yet.... Anyway, read and review, please!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter IX: Temptations  
  
  
  
The young spring of April, with its clear sky, cool wind, green grass and fresh air, was putting smiles on every face, cheering up everybody. The end of the school year was approaching and the exams were still so far away from the students that they couldn't care and worry yet. So, everybody was happy and carefree.  
  
That day, the afternoon's sunrays were warmer than usually and the home economics class was filled with a delicious odor of cookies and laughters. Even Yamcha, who usually remained quiet among all those girls, was talking and laughing with them. He wasn't the young man who panicked at the sight of a woman anymore and when Dolby put a hand on his shoulder as complementing his cook's skills, he only smiled gently. The black haired girl emitted a charmed "aww".  
  
- You're just so cute, Yamcha!  
  
Her hand squeezed his shoulder slightly.  
  
- And muscled, she added, her black eyes sparkling.  
  
Something moved in Yamcha's stomach but he didn't pay attention. This Dolby was very pretty... "I like Bulma's eyes better though. Those are too... Dark. Blue eyes are just so beautiful." He barely heard the bell as the other girl stepped closer, a playful light dancing in the obscures eyes.  
  
- You have flour on your cheek, she said softly, rising her hand to his face.  
  
He wondered if she noticed how hot his skin was all of a sudden, but she only smiled while slowly wiping the flour from it.  
  
From here he could smell her perfume. Something fruity... Oranges... No, peaches. He longed for a strawberry one...  
  
Her fingers slipped into his hair. He remembered how Bulma would do it and wished she was there.  
  
Dolby's smile changed a little. Was it... Seducing? Yamcha asked himself when she had gotten that close to him. He was about to say something when a well-known scream was heard.  
  
- YAMCHA!!  
  
Suddenly Dobly's hand vanished, she wasn't so close anymore. But it was too late and Yamcha prepared himself for another squabble with Bulma.  
  
The purple haired girl was hardly breathing, her fists convulsively opening and clenching, visibly trying to control herself.  
  
Yamcha felt guilt growing inside. In the past, he'd been too freaked out to stop girls from hitting on him. But this time, he had let Dolby do and honestly, he didn't know how far it could have gone. Guilt mixed with disgust and shame for himself.  
  
Finally, Bulma exploded. Her words hit Yamcha like sharp wind and even though he didn't really understand every word, he looked down and stayed silent. What else could he do anyway?  
  
After a moment that seemed to never end, Bulma shut up. Dolby was gone, but she didn't care. Something was wrong with Yamcha. He wasn't trying to explain and didn't look unfairly yelled at as usual. He was silent and impassable, and it scared her suddenly.  
  
Something wrung her heart. Fear?  
  
- Don't you say anything? she asked with a shaking voice.  
  
His onyx eyes plunged into hers and she shivered. What was it with him...  
  
- If you don't trust me, just say so, he said calmly.  
  
Neutral voice. Bulma paled. Had she over reacted one too many times? Was he breaking up?! Little drops of cold sweat appeared on her forehead, her throat dried up.  
  
- What do you mean?  
  
Her voice was so faint suddenly! She held onto his past words: "I could forgive you anything." It was taking him too much time to answer...  
  
- I trust you...  
  
A shadow fell on his already so dark look, but his face softened. He smiled.  
  
- It's fine, Bulma. I know you can't help it.  
  
She hugged him gladly, but had the feeling it wasn't really fine. Something in the way he hugged back... But willing to have and keep an happy couple, she just kissed him on the cheek, smiling as if she was completely relieved, denying the feeling.  
  
~~~  
  
The punching bag loosily turned around, came back toward the young man who gave it another weak punch. An heavy sigh was covered by the sound of the punch.  
  
Puar looked at Yamcha as he waited for the red bag to return to him, visibly lacking in motivation. "What's wrong? Bulma isn't angry... Maybe there's a problem at school or something..." Usually, he'd ask his friend what was going on, but he couldn't dare this time. There was something in his eyes... Something forbidding questions.  
  
The bag balanced slowly until it immobilized. Puar blinked a couple of times. He didn't even have noticed Yamcha's departure...  
  
~~~  
  
Having dozens of rooms in a house can be very useful, but also very annoying when you're looking for someone who isn't in his usual places. Bulma was starting to lose patience. She wanted to ask Yamcha about his reaction at school and couldn't find him. She roared as discovering another empty room. Where was he?!  
  
~~~  
  
It was the first time Bulma would arrive at school without Yamcha since the beginning of the year. For what she knew, he'd disappeared from Capsule Corporation after having trained a little and hadn't come back at all. She was worry more than upset. Did he really think she didn't trust him? "You're stupid, Bulma, stupid! This is all your fault!" Why had she yelled at him like that anyway? It was always the same mess, always because of her...  
  
No... Not the same mess... This time, it was different. The young girl was even more scared than usual, because she didn't know what to expect from Yamcha now.  
  
  
He didn't show up in physical education. Many students gave Bulma wondering, if not mean, looks. She tried to not care, worrying a little more at every minute passed. Finally, she left before the end, returned to Capsule Corporation, hoping he'd be there.  
  
Of course, he wasn't.  
  
~~~  
  
After wandering in the city for hours, Yamcha had slept freely in a motel after defeating the place's champion. He'd slept in and arrived at school quite late. In fact, right after the physical education class, which was good because he wasn't too sure if he wanted to see Bulma.  
  
He couldn't just do as if nothing had happened. Not only he had let that girl hit on him, but he knew he'd hurt Bulma... As much as she had hurt him in the past with her mistrust, he hoped.  
  
He'd said he could forgive her anything, but not for an infinite among of times. Somewhen she had to really trust him... He was starting to be sick of her jealousy, of her angers for nothing...  
  
This time, he'd give her a reason to scream. He smiled as heading toward a beautiful black haired girl.  
  
- Hi Dolby. Feel like skipping maths?  
  
~~~  
  
"I wonder what Bulma's doing..."  
  
- ...and then they looked at me and said "Really?!" so I replied "Of course, duh!" and Bob...  
  
Yamcha sighed. Dobly was cute (ok, gorgeous), but so boring and self-centred. He couldn't even remember who Bob was.  
  
- ...Amazing, no? Anyway, I told him to...  
  
How long could she talk without breathing? Her perpetually moving lips were hypnotizing him...  
  
- ...in red! Right? I mean, green is so... So green!  
  
Red? Green? Confused, he just gave up. Going out with Dolby just to anger Bulma was the dumbest thing he'd ever done, especially that she didn't even know about it.  
  
She didn't even notice when he left.  
  
When he was pretending to listen at Dolby, Yamcha had realised he couldn't stop thinking about Bulma and feeling bad. He was cheating on her, in a way... How could it have sounded right, just an hour ago?! It was so dumb...  
  
Not feeling like going to school, he walked back home.  
  
~~~  
  
That part of the huge building was amazingly quiet for once, the heavy silence only broken by Yamcha softly, almost shily, knocking at a closed door.  
  
- Bulma? You there? Can I enter... Please... We have to talk.  
  
The purple haired teenager shivered at her boyfriend's voice, wiped small tears from her eyes.  
  
- Sure... Come in.  
  
He opened the door, closed it silently behind him. He was wearing his last day's clothes and seemed a little desperate. One hand held a small box. She recognized it as a strawberries one and held back a smile.  
  
- Where were you? she asked, a little too rudely.  
- With Dolby.  
  
The two words fell on her and it took a few seconds for her to react. With. Dolby. As in, with another girl?! She felt her eyes watering again.  
  
- But I was wrong, he finally added, slightly shaking with nervosity. I don't love her, she's... She's not the one. You are.  
  
He held out the small box, daring a sorry, hopeful smile. In vain. She shook her head, as if horrified by him.  
  
- I'm really sorry, he said quickly, nervous. That was very stupid, I know... I'll leave the strawberries there and go, then...  
- I don't care about strawberries! I don't need them, I need "you", Yamcha! You know I can't control myself when an idea jumps into my mind, now what if I can't even trust you?!  
- You can...  
- You were with someone else!  
- But I'm back! It's all clear now, Bulma. You're the one I love. Please, believe me...  
  
And he stayed there, begging and sorry eyes, lost face and scared heart, as she stared at him in silence.  
  
- You thought you could buy me that... she whispered, her extinct eyes on the strawberries box. A little too easy, no?  
- I didn't mean it like that... I just wanted to please you...  
  
She sighed. She could feel his sorrow and wanted to forgive him... But the terrible feeling that she couldn't trust him anymore was haunting her still, trying to rip her heart.  
  
He was sorry... Wouldn't do it again...  
  
He had been with Dolby...  
  
He regretted it... So much...  
  
Finally, she smiled softly.  
  
- You lucky bastard.  
  
He walked up to her, hugged her tightly, relief obvious on his face, in his eyes, in his kiss... She was the one he loved, the only one... He had to remember it from now on. It would be so easy... He suddenly felt a new sort of love filling him: a confident, strong love...  
  
- I love you, she whispered in his ear.  
  
Yamcha breathed her perfume as replying:  
  
- I love you too...  
  
It sounded new, even more true and real than before. They smiled to each other.  
  
- So... Do we eat those strawberries or not? 


End file.
